Grocery Store Adventure
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: In which Jumba and Pleakley go on an epic adventure...to the grocery store. Pure fun. Oneshot. Contains mentions of Jumba becoming King of the Groceries.


**AN: Another Roleplay from Magical Disney Roleplay, which no longer exists. This was done by myself as Pleakley and my very best friend as Jumba. Hope you enjoy!**

Tuesday was grocery day in the Pelekai household. Usually, Pleakley just went out by himself. It was a simple enough task and he was never gone for more than an hour. But today was different, apparently the resident evil scientist had nothing better to do, so he decided to tag along. Pleakley was none too pleased. Rummaging through Nani's cosmetics to put the finishing touches on his disguise, the Plorgonanian went down the stairs to meet his roommate. "I don't even know why you're coming with me." Pleakley began "I'm perfectly capable of buying food alone, if you hadn't noticed. And besides, aren't you worried something might happen if you leave your computer for any length of time?" he asked the Kweltikwan sarcastically.

Jumba looked at his friend with an un-amused look on his face. Although he was a bit frustrated with Pleakley, he had never actually BEEN grocery shopping before, and wanted to expand his life experience. "How about you shut up, so we are capable to get groceries to bring back for little girl and her family." Jumba suggested, with a roll of all four eyes.

Pleakley shot the larger alien a distasteful look before heading out the door. As the two walked outside, Pleakley then added "Hey now! I am PERFECTLY capable of performing this task. I do it every week, don't I?" he shot back rhetorically. He then added, with a bit of a sneer "It's you I worry about. Have you ever even been grocery shopping? Or do people just eat captured animals alive and raw on your planet?"

Jumba followed his much smaller roomate out of the door. "Little green man, I never say you can not do this job." Jumba shook his head. "And no. To both questions. Back on home planet, I had groceries delivered to me." He explained, like it was the most casual thing.

Rolling his eye, Pleakley commented "You can call me by my name, you know." then, placing his wobbly little arms on his make-shift hips he responded "And excuse me for not knowing the evil scientists have people to do that for him. Since you know, you're creating evviiilllll and all."

"Hey now," Jumba began a bit bitterly, "is not JUST evil. Is also…creations and works of genius. That is why I am called evil genius. Part evil part genius. Is not that hard to get head around."

Feeling annoyed, Pleakley stopped midwalk to turn around to face the larger alien completely. "Oh really? And just tell me, oh intelligent one, if Stitch hadn't escaped, just what good would the genius half be doing right now? Huh? I bet you can't name one creation that wasn't for evil purposes."

"You doubt me little one." Jumba said as he continued walking, even though he realized Pleakley was behind him. "Many experiments both. Some much more genius than evil. Some, other way around. Sure, many of my creations are very evil, but they also have so much genius, that they could easily be make for good." Jumba concluded, with a slight wave of his hand.

Running to catch up with the much larger Kweltikwan, Pleakley then replied, with a little more kindness in his voice then before "Well, I know that! I mean, look at all the good Lilo's done with them! Remember last week when sh-….Jumba." he finished, his voice completely deadpanned. "The grocery store is that way." he said, pointing backwards and towards his left, indicating they should have turned down a road that they already missed.

"and you say you are good at this! ha!" Jumba laughed loudly. "Next time I will lead. Since little Pleakley man can not figure out which way we are going. And you say you are professional shopper." Jumba shook his head laughing at his companion.

Suddenly feeling defensive, Pleakley quickly yelped out "No!" Before continuing, still as peeved off, but a little less loud "I knew where I was going. You distracted me! And I'm a professional Earth Expert. But at least I know where the store is!"

"Well soon I will be knowing where store is as well. Then I will be the one who leads because you almost got us lost." He explained, still laughing at Pleakley. "And if you are so good at earth, why you have to get us lost? Earth expert should know where to go on the plant they are expert of."

Pleakley glared at the scientist (well, as well as one can glare with one eye). "I'll have you know that I know more about this planet than ANYONE of Turo. The grand council woman wouldn't have appointed me EXPERT if I didn't. Besides, if I hadn't pointed out that YOU were going the wrong way, we'd never get to the grocery store!" he finished, noodle like arms waving in the air frantically.

"That is simple, my dear friend." Jumba began to speak, "See, we have been sending wrong person to get groceries for very long time. Now that I am knowing the ways, I will start doing this instead." He nodded in conclusion, just as they came up to the store. "See? Here is spot where shopping for groceries takes place. Arguing should stop so shopping can start." He decided as he walked into the store.

The Plorgonanian opened his mouth to protest, but realizing Jumba's point, he quickly shut it, a soft look of disappointment across his face. However, as soon as he stepped into the store, his demeanor changed, quickly pulling out the list of needed items from his purse as he turned to Jumba and asked him "Could you get the cart?"

"Am I looking like a pack mule? No. You go get cart. I will begin by collecting items from list." Jumba informed him, since he now was certain he was in charge of shopping.

"NO!" Pleakley shouted, running after Jumba. "You don't know what brands we like. You don't even know where anything is!" Grabbing Jumba by his low hanging ear, Pleakley roughly dragged him back over to the carts. He roughly pulled one out and shoved in in Jumba's direction. "Now!" he shouted, very irritated, "You are going to follow me around with this thing. I will be the one to pull things from the shelf and put them into the cart, and you will be quiet and follow me! Understand?!" All of his shouting caused some passer-bys to stare, but Pleakley had just about had it with the Kweltikwan. Today was supposed to be just a normal grocery run, but Jumba was being hard to deal with, and Pleakley was fed up.

"Now, now, little one eyed friend," Jumba began patting Pleakley's back in attempt to calm him down. "Is okay. We shop together. I just get to drive around little cart thing." Jumba smiled proudly as he grabbed the cart.

Pleakley sighed as he felt Jumba's gigantic hands patting him on the back. "Okay, fine." Pleakley smirked silently to himself as Jumba went off to grab the cart. Funny how just a few minutes ago he had been completely opposed to the idea. When his roommate returned Pleakley looked up at him and explained. "Okay, first we're going to go down this aisle." he told him as pointed at the aisle clearly marked "1". "That's the produce aisle. We have to be very careful while picking up the produce. You don't want anything that isn't ripe or anything that's rotted."

As the two made their way down the aisle, Pleakley stopped in front of the apples, carefully inspecting each one as he put them in the little plastic bags provided. "See," he tried to explain as he picked one up "This one's no good, because of the little bruises on it!"

Jumba wasn't interested in anything that his companion was saying. He instead began walking towards the bakery section of the store. Almost without thought, he picked up 8 containers of chocolate chip cookies. "Little girl and 626 be much enjoying these human treats." He thought to himself before putting 6 more containers in the cart.

As Pleakley finished his ramble about apples. He turned around to find that his roommate had wandered off. He frowned, shoulders slumped, and then wandered away himself, trying to find the much larger alien. "Jumba!" he called as he finally found him, along with a cart filled with cookies. "What are you doing?!" he asked frantically as he scrambled to put the cookies back on the shelf. "We can't feed them this! Treats like these can maybe be picked up once a month. And only one container at a time!" he scolded.

"But little Pleakley, I think you are forgetting who is king of grocery cart. And by extension, groceries." Jumba informed his small friend while putting more cookies back in the cart.

Pleakley rolled his one eyeball, and then asked, in an unusually low and clam voice "King of the grocery cart? Really? You're going to go with that?" He shook his head, as he continued to put back the cookies. "Jumba, if you really want to be the…erm…'grocery king'" he put air quotations around the two words "Then you're going to have to learn how to do it the right way! There won't be anyone to but groceries for if all you buy is cookies! We'll all get sick and DIE!" he finished, back to his normal high pitched anxiety filled tone, his arms flailing around in the air.

"Small one eyed companion. You must learn to be less grumpy. Here, we buy one package of cookies. And you can buy other gross human food that little girl will not be eating." Jumba concluded nodding his head.

Pleakley sighed and nodded. After muttering some profanities under his breath, he then told Jumba "Alright, now we're going to go back to the first aisle and get things my way. Deal?"

"yes, yes small green companion. what you say goes." He waved Pleakley off, hoping to get him to shut up at least a little bit.

Feeling a small sense of pride, Pleakley then lead the larger alien back to the first aisle. "Here." he said, handing him the grocery list. "You can be the King of the Grocery List." he mocked. "Now, what is the first item on the list?" he asked, while surveying the various fruits and vegetables.

Jumba frowned. "Listen to uncle jumba, little pleakley. i am king of groceries, meaning ALL groceries. therefore no need to be telling me that i am king of grocery list. i already know." He explained with a few hand motions. "And first thing on list says cookies."

Pleakley rolled his eye and placed his hands on his hips "Okay, let's pretend that cookies ARE the first thing on the list. We already have them. What's the next thing on the actual physical list I gave you, and here's a hint, IT'S IN THIS AISLE!" his voice started off calm, but grew high in pitch and more neurotic with each word that fell out of it.

Jumba couldn't help but chuckle. "now now, small companion, is going to be alright." He then turned his attention back to the list. "First thing on list is caaaaabaaaaaggeeeeeee?" He tried to pronounce. "Human food is ridiculous to say. we should be buying food from home planet."

Pleakley sighed and shook his head before sacastically responding "Yes, because I'm sure Nani would appreciate us cooking Kwelitkwan slop." He bent down to pick up the cabbage, and the turned to his partner. "Okay, what's next?" he asked, his voice closer to his usual chipper self.

Jumba looked down at the list. "List be saying more cookies for little girl, 626, and handsome uncle." He informed with a nod.

Pleakley shot him a look. "What does it really say?" he asked, clearly unamused.

"I am telling truth!" Jumba tried to convince his companion. "Tell you what. I will go be getting groceries, and you will be getting groceries, and we will see who is better Grocery King."

Pleakley rolled his eye once more. (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately). He knew that Jumba would probably just fill the cart with cookies again…plus, it's kind of difficult to go through the check out when you have nothing to pay for them with. Pleakley smirked as he looked down to the purse that was currently holding the money for the groceries that Nani had left. "Alright!" he responded, before sticking a long, thin, green finger in Jumba's face and yelling "But no playing dirty!"

Jumba waddled off to see what he could find, after he ran around the bakery section for a while, his cart was almost filled already. He then realized that he was going to have to pay for it somehow. Suddenly remembering that he had some cool stuff from his home planet and decided to see if he could sell it to anyone. Waddling his way out of the store, to ask people to buy stuff from him before they entered, he couldn't help but wonder how Pleakley was doing.

A few minutes later, Pleakley had filled the cart with items from the list (and a box of cookies) and had gone through the check out. Now awkwardly trying to carry the heavy items in his noodle like arms, he waddled his way out of the store, where he decided he would sit and wait on a bench for Jumba to finish. Once he finally got the bags out of his face, his eye fell upon something that through him for a loop.

Running over towards the larger alien, he cried. "Jumba! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

Jumba had just finished a deal with a man in a top hat. "Oh hello, Pleakley man. I just selling old things I am having no use for anymore. So that groceries can be paid for." He nodded in conclusion.

Pleakley once again grabbed Jumba by his low hanging ear, draging him back over to the bench, and harshly whispering "Do you think it's the safest thing in the world to be showing humans things from more advanced alien civilizations?" His voice then once again picked up volume as he exclaimed, pointing to his bags on the ground "And I already bought the groceries! the real ones! Not just cookies!" turning his back and once again straining to carry all of the bags, he called "Come on, we're going home."

Jumba shook his head. "No, no. I will be going to buy my groceries." He informed his companion before waddling back inside quickly. After a few moments he came back outside with a lot of cookies, and no bags to carry them in. "Run little pleakley man run!" Jumba directed.

Pleakley did as he was told, awkwardly chasing after his roommate, all the while yelling "Jumba! What did you do?! Are you insane?!"

"No, no," Jumba informed his friend with a wave of his hand whilst still waddling away quickly. "I am mad genius. Did we not have same discussion earlier?"

Still chasing after the larger alien, Pleakley continued to harp "Yes we did have this disc….THATS NOT THE POINT! You're going to go back and pay for those. We are in DISGUISE! I'm pretty sure if we go to jail, they'll notice something suspicious in our mug shots!" he shrieked, while pointing to his singular eyeball.

Jumba gave a hearty chuckle. "Now now, little green one. Is not that bad. Besides I am having no money to be paying for this with." He shrugged, whilst continuing to waddle away.

Pleakley once again rolled his one eyeball. "Well I do! So, let's just go back to the store and get this whole thing sorted out!"

Jumba just chuckled at his small friend. "No. I am evil genius. Emphasis on evil. I will not be going back to store to sort out cookie trouble. I will be going home to feed 626 and little girl delicious earth treats."

Pleakley realized he had a choice. And maybe it was because he was tired from all the fighting before, but he found himself nodding while letting out an exasperated "Okay, fine. Let's just get out of here."

With a bit of a victory leap, Jumba began to waddle away a bit quicker than before. "See, house is coming up very soon." He informed his companion.

Pleakley nodded, while following behind the Kwelitkwan at a much slower pace. "Yes, yes, I see the house. Can we just go home and get this day over with?" he asked, exhaustion riddling his tone. He then mumbled to himself, "that's the last time I ever take you grocery shopping."

Jumba nodded, motioning to his friend, that he agreed. "Sure, sure. Whatever Pleakley is wanting." He shrugged. "Ha. No more taking Jumba to grocery store. That is what you are thinking. I am having different idea in mind…." He thought to himself before following Pleakley indoors.

-finished-


End file.
